


Fanart for Professional Bounds

by Shey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, NSFW Art, Neckz 'n' Throats, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shey/pseuds/Shey
Summary: Artwork inspired by Twisted_Mind's amazing Neckz 'n' Throatz fic, Professional Bounds.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 48
Kudos: 346





	Fanart for Professional Bounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twisted_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Professional Bounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059721) by [Twisted_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind). 



> The first thing I did when I woke up on January 1, 2020 was read [Professional Bounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059721), a gorgeous Steter fic by [Twisted_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind) and it broke my brain. I’ve actually lost track of how many times I’ve reread it and it’s only the 19th. Everyone needs to click on the link right now and go check it out because it’s stunning! Not only is it Neckz ‘n’ Throatz, but it’s the best kind of soft, beautiful Steter that I just want to bury myself in forever. It was so good that it gave me the motivation to make art for the first time in a year and a half.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, go read the fic! [Professional Bounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059721)
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr, [shey-elizabeth](https://shey-elizabeth.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Please let me know if you like the art! This is the first time I'm posting any of my own stuff, so I'm nervous!


End file.
